La Leyenda de Chain
by Verbo001
Summary: Alguna vez, Link tuvo un hermano, el reflejo en un espejo frágil y corrompible. Chain fue atraído al lado del mal desde pequeño, normalmente se le conoce como "Dark Link".
1. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1: Desde aquí recuerdo**_

Yo era pequeño cuando mi padre encontró a Link en el bosque. Él estaba envuelto en una manta encima de un tronco.

Mi padre siempre lo trató como a un hijo, además que se me aparentaba, excepto en el cabello: el suyo es rubio. Y también un diferente color de ojos (Link los tiene color azul y yo café).

Link y yo nos comportábamos como hermanos, en el pueblo nos decían "gemelos". Pasando algunos años, mi padre nos entrenó en el arte de la espada, aunque debíamos usar varas por falta de rupias (no son adecuadas para estas prácticas), ya que mi padre trabajaba como artesano de madera y piedra. No ganaba mucho pero su trabajo era muy bueno. Me enseñó a esculpir madera.

* * *

Un día me encontré un buen trozo de madera, pasé muchos días con este para darle alguna forma –improvisando, no sabía exactamente qué esculpir-, debía apresurarme: se acercaba el día del 7º aniversario de Link.

Ese mismo día, en el centro del bosque, estábamos entrenando un poco. Mejor dicho: Link entrenaba; yo esculpía.

-Te cortarás un brazo si te esfuerzas demasiado –dijo bromeando Link- vamos ¿Qué te parece un pequeño combate amistoso?

-Me parece bien –respondí y me levanté.

-Así se habla hermano.

-¡En guardia! –dicho esto me abalancé sobre él con un fuerte ataque frontal, él respondió con un rápido ataque circular rompiendo ambas varas y rasgando mi mejilla derecha.

-¡Hermano! –Gritó preocupado mientras se acercaba hacia mí- Perdón, perdón. No fue mi intención. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, hermano –reí-. Te preocupas mucho.

-Enserio lo siento.

-creo que la diferencia de entrenamiento se nota –dije bromeando con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Vamos a casa, tengo hambre.

En el camino encontré una hoja para curar mi herida. Mi padre me enseñó a usar cierto tipo de hoja para ello, encontré una y la coloqué en mi mejilla.

-Otra vez lo siento, hermano –se disculpó de nuevo al verme con la hoja en la cara.

-No importa.

Seguimos caminando cuando un deku nos atacó. Buscamos con qué defendernos, Link tomó una vara pero yo me quedé defendiéndome con el pedazo de madera. Luego Link se abalanzó hacia el deku con un ataque múltiple, el deku escupió una deku nut que rompió la rama y golpeó a Link en la cara (eso no le gustó mucho):

-¡Torpe Deku, ven para acá! –dijo furioso mientras lo correteaba, me arrebató el trozo de madera y golpeó al deku hasta toparlo con una enorme piedra en el camino…

-Hermano, detente –lo detuve-. Míralo.

-¿Deku? –lo tomó entre brazos- disculpa, no fue mi intención.

-Calma, Hermano –dije al revisarlo, luego apunté a mi cara-. Trae algunas hojas como esta.

-¡Sí, sí! –salió corriendo buscando las hojas.

Corría gritando "maté a un deku" "me castigarán las diosas" y frases así. En medio del acontecimiento, recordé el trozo de madera, lo vi, el golpe contra la piedra le marcó una forma en particular ideal para una escultura.

Continué mirando el pedazo visualizando lo que haría con este…

-Aquí están las hojas, hermano –dijo Link al llegar cansado por buscar lo que le pedí-. ¿Son suficientes?

-Sí, con estas bastan.

Me puse a curar al deku mientras mi hermano miraba lo que hacía. Unos minutos después, ya sano el deku, retomamos el camino a casa. Link decidió llevar al deku a casa con la esperanza de que mi padre lo dejara conservarlo. Le agarró cariño después de la batalla.

-Ya llegamos, papá –anuncié como acostumbro.

-¿Cómo les fue con el entrenamiento? –preguntó desde la sala.

-Muy bien, papi –dijo Link-. Ya domino el ataque circular.

-Qué bien, Link.

-Mira, encontré este deku. ¿Puedo conservarlo? –preguntó con cierta ilusión en los ojos.

-Bueno –le explicó-, este es un deku pequeño, puedes tenerlo un tiempo pero cuando crezca no cabrá aquí y deberá irse.

Vivimos en una casa simple, ciertos dekus necesitan mucho espacio.

-Está bien, papi. Yo lo cuidaré bien hasta entonces.

Después cenamos y fuimos a dormir. Fue una noche tranquila pero había algo inusual en ella. Aún así no tardé en dormir; pero un mal sueño me torturó:

_Estaba en una cueva, la poca luz del día impidió que Link quisiera entrar más a fondo. Unos pasos después de perderme en la oscuridad vi un ligero resplandor: algo de luz entraba por el techo de la cueva y caía en una pared. _

_Me acerqué a averiguar qué era eso, estiré el brazo y al tocarlo cayó al suelo. Sin saber dónde cayó me agaché a buscarlo, lo encontré y usé la poca luz para examinarlo: era una especie de medallón color cobre… ese medallón me llamaba, su color me provocaba poder; su forma me decía que obtendría todo lo que deseaba al poseerlo; ese medallón me mostró la parte de mí… y me encantó…_

_En eso aparecí en una torre del castillo de Hyrule, los plebeyos retratando mi imagen en marcos, una bellísima princesa rubia de ojos zafiro y el medallón colgando de mi cuello; afuera, el cielo color morado y las nubes azul oscuro, gorons haciendo esculturas enormes de mí, soras trayéndome joyas y perlas de mar. Terminé riendo maléficamente hasta despertar…_

-Hermano –Link me hizo despertar-, levántate. Hoy ayudaremos a papi a vender.

-Ah, sí. Deja me arreglo un poco y voy.

Limpié mi cara, el sueño casi había sido olvidado, pero continuaba un impulso por querer realizarlo. Salí y caminé junto con mi padre y con Link hasta la ciudadela arrastrando una carreta con el trabajo de mi padre, y nos acomodamos en un lugar cerca de la iglesia.

* * *

Mucha gente pasaba pero la venta era poca. Estaba aburrido mirando los cucos pasar cuando oí una melodía que me intrigó, era una niña tocando una ocarina, de cabello verde y bonitos ojos (muy linda). Creo haberla visto antes en el pueblo, pero no hablaba con ella.

Aquella niña se acercó a nosotros y preguntó por un grabado en madera. Mi padre me ordenó que yo grabara.

-Que diga "Saria" por favor –me pidió lindamente.

-Sí –pronuncié algo nervioso y ella esperó.

A los pocos minutos acabé con el grabado.

-Qué lindo se ve –me sonrió.

-Es mi trabajo –reí.

-Es muy bonito –me dijo y besó mi mejilla haciéndome sonrojar. Lo notó y me sonrió.

-Toma –me pagó por el grabado-. Luego hablamos.

La miré caminar hasta que se perdió de mi vista…

-¿Qué ves, hermano? –Link interrumpió.

–_Este..._ –pensé qué decir- A ese cuco en el techo jeje.

–Ah, bueno. ¿Te gusta este trabajo, hermano?

–Bueno. Es la primera vez que grabó por rupias y esa niña linda me encantó.

-¿niña linda? –me sorprendió- ¿Cómo es eso, hermano?

-Mira –le expliqué, o al menos lo intenté- cuando una niña es… es… linda contigo ¡Sí! Eso es.

-_Hum... _No entiendo de eso, hermano.

-Mejor sigamos trabajando.

-Está bien. Pero tendré que saber eso algún día.

Seguí pensando en ella, llegaron algunos clientes y anocheció.

-Hijos, debemos volver a casa. Hay criaturas que atacan cuando no está la luz del sol.

Tomamos lo que no vendimos y regresamos a casa, Deku nos recibió con hambre (sí, mi hermano le puso "Deku" al deku). Cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, olvidé todo aquel sueño, por un tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2: agua y vida**_

Era temprano por la mañana, una idea me despertó y me dirigió a continuar con la forma del trozo de madera. Ya tenía la idea y sólo debía completarla.

Salí al campo detrás de nuestra casa, el sol estaba cubierto por nubes y oscurecía al pueblo de Kokiri. Tomé el trozo de madera y continué dándole forma toda la mañana.

El trozo tomaba forma: una hermosa espada de madera de doble hoja y buen filo. Amarré un grueso trapo para no lastimar mi mano al usarla por la madera. Seguía haciendo lo mismo cuando mi hermano se acercó.

–Hermano… –me saludó pero quedó sorprendido al ver la espada– es preciosa, hermano.

–Gracias –dije sin dejar de esculpir–, pero aún me falta.

–Bueno. Te venía a decir que la comida está lista.

–Vamos a comer.

Toda la mañana ahí, ya debía comer algo, aunque el esfuerzo que le puse a esa espada me tenía distraído. Comimos y volví con la espada.

Acabé, tomé un rato para admirar mi trabajo. Luego llamé a Link.

–¡Hermano! ¿Qué tal si la pruebas?

–¿De verdad? –preguntó emocionado– ¡Sí!

Tomó la espada con la izquierda como de costumbre y abanicó un poco, atacó a la hierba y la cortó sin mucho esfuerzo.

–Vaya, hermano –se detuvo– esta espada esta genial.

Le pedí que siguiera con la espada un rato más; tanto rato para formarla no serviría si se rompía.

–Bonita espada –escuché pronunciar detrás de mí.

–Hola, papá.

–¿Tú hiciste esa espada? Muy buen trabajo.

–Gracias.

–Oye, te tengo una tarea –me explicó– tengo esta ocarina pero no logró que suene bien. Revísala.

Me dio la ocarina y la analicé con cuidado, recordé la ocarina de Saria y supuse el problema.

Pasé un largo rato con esa cosa, guiándome por una vaga idea de cómo arreglarla. Logré un dulce sonido con ella después de un rato…

–Toma, papá –mi padre la tomó e interpretó algunas notas con ella. El sonido era agradable y muy diferente a como me la habían entregado–. Muy bien, esto suena mucho mejor. Ahora, ¿puedes ir a entregarla?

–Claro –acepté y me explicó cómo llegar a esa casa donde llevaría la ocarina.

Me dirigí a esa casa, no tarde mucho en encontrarla. Era una casa simple, un poco más grande que la mía y algo apartada. Toqué la puerta y esperé a que me abrieran.

–Hola –escuché una linda voz femenina al abrir la puerta. Era la misma chica que me pidió el grabado–. Tú eres el chico del grabado ¿verdad?

–Sí –respondí nervioso–. Mi nombre es "Chain".

–Chain, hola –sonrió.

–Hola… Ah, sí. Te traje esto –le entregué la ocarina.

–¡Sí! –La tomó y saltó de alegría– El señor dijo que la tendría lista en varios días, pero aquí está. Gracias.

Tocó una melodía alegre y particular (la canción de Saria).

–Suena tan bonito –dijo contenta–. Toma, lo de la ocarina y algo para ti.

Agradecí con una sonrisa y regresé a casa. Seguí escuchando la melodía hasta alejarme de ahí.

Oscurecía así que me apresuré para evitar esas criaturas que me contó mi padre la otra vez. Recordaba el haberme encontrado otra vez con Saria (era joven, no entendía qué pasaba conmigo) y si la vería otra vez pronto.

–Ya llegué. Papá, hermano, ¿dónde están?

–Llegaste para la cena, Chain.

–¿Dónde estabas, hermano? Papi no nos dejaba cenar hasta que volvieras.

–Lo siento. Creo que me entretuve en el camino.

–Bueno, ya estás aquí empecemos a comer.

–Claro.

Me senté y empezamos a cenar, incluso Deku, quien tenía su platito de madera esculpido por mí días atrás.

–¿Y qué tal la entrega? –preguntó mi padre.

–Bien. No fue difícil encontrar la casa y le encantó la ocarina.

–Muy bien ¿listo para tu siguiente trabajo? –dijo señalando madera cerca de nosotros– Pero tú descansa. Mañana te explico lo que hay que hacer.

–Bien. Sonreí y seguimos comiendo.

Acabando la cena fuimos a dormir. Vi por la ventana y seguía nublado y muy oscuro, quizá llovería.

Al día siguiente me levanté tarde, continuaba muy nublado pero no llovió. La tarde fue interrumpida por rayos que cruzaban el cielo de Kokiri. Deku y mi hermano estaban asustados bajo la mesa, mi padre aseguraba la casa, y yo miraba el cielo desde atrás de la casa, tirado en la hierba baja…

–¡Chain, entra a la casa! –gritó mi padre y entré.

Observaba el cielo por la ventana, las nubes comenzaron a formar algo como un remolino, dejando un espacio en el centro. El cielo se iluminó y sólo cayó agua (según se sabe), ese destello que enceguecía mantuvo en secreto la caída de un objeto; algo que quizá no debió caer en este mundo.

Después de esa noche, toda planta en Kokiri había crecido demasiado para una noche. Pasamos la mañana cortando hierba, simple pero agotador.

–Papi, ¿cuánto falta? –se quejó mi hermano.

–Sólo la entrada.

–¿Luego iremos a comer? –preguntó sonriendo.

–Sí.

Terminamos con la hierba y entramos a comer, pero algo faltaba; alguien faltaba.

–Hermano, ¿Dónde está Deku? –Preguntó asomándose por toda la casa– no lo he visto desde ayer.

–Tal vez sigue escondido por la lluvia.

–Cierto. Lo buscaré.

En eso recordé que había dejado la espada afuera y fui a buscarla. Salí hacia tras de la casa y percibí algo "danzar" por ahí, le lancé una piedra y giró para que me diera cuenta que era el pequeño Deku; la lluvia lo hizo crecer hasta sobrepasar la altura de la casa. Luego vi la espada tirada en el suelo, pero… ésta era más grande aunque conservaba su forma. La tomé y era casi dos veces más pesada y muy dura.

Llevé la espada adentro y la mostré a mi padre:

–Impresionante –pronunció al contemplar la espada–. Aumentó su peso, tamaño y resistencia pero mantuvo su forma y su filo.

–Ah, papá… También encontré a Deku, y, bueno…

Mi padre se estremeció y empuñó la espada al ver a Deku por la ventana.

–¡Deku! –gritó mi hermano y corrió a abrazarlo– ¿Dónde estabas?

Le explicamos a mi hermano que Deku debía volver al bosque:

–Pero es mi amigo –dijo triste y algo chiflado.

–Ahora es enorme, Link. No podemos pagar su comida y ya no entra en la casa.

–Pero lo quiero mucho.

–Hermano, luego iremos por… un caballo para ti.

–¿Un caballo? –pregunto con un singular brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

–Sí, te conseguiré uno.

Mi hermano aceptó la partida de Deku y le pidió que fuese él quien lo llevara al bosque, lo que le concedió.

–Bueno, mañana llevaremos al pequeño deku a su bosque –pronuncié para dejar en claro.

–Si, hermano. Pero lo volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

–Todo es posible, querido hermano.

–Muy bien –Sonrió y abrazó al deku–. Ahora ¿Qué tal si comemos?

–Sí, yo tengo hambre.

La comida se acabó ese rato, el pequeño deku comió mucho, mejor dicho: lo que debía. Pero fue un buen rato que recordaremos después de separarnos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas de autor: Saludos, lectores. Me di cuenta que hay algunas cosas que debo explicar sobre este fic.**

_**Primero, una chica me preguntó "¿Link es menor que Chain?"**_

_Se supone que deberían tener más o menos la misma edad, pues el padre de Chain lo encontró algunos meses después del nacimiento de Chain. Sí, Chain suena más maduro que Link, pero bueno, hay personas que maduran más pronto que otras._

_**Que si Chain es el antagonista.**_

_considerando que escribo este fic desde su perspectiva, Chain es el protagonista,_

**_La familia de Saria_**

en esta historia, Saria tiene padres y una hermana pequeña. Podría decirse que ella es una Hylian en este fic.

_**El collar de Chain**_

_es un objeto muy importante en esta leyenda, después explicó cómo fue creado y otros detalles._

**Por ahora eso es todo; quien tenga dudas, las responderé.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Detesto las despedidas**_

Era una mañana fresca y nublada, ya había salido el sol pero no resplandecía mucho; mi hermano y yo nos preparábamos para llevar a Deku al bosque.

–Que les valla bien –decía mi padre mientras salíamos de casa–. Vuelvan antes de que anochezca.

–Sí, papá.

Salimos de ahí con rumbo al bosque de Kokiri. Íbamos caminando cuando en pequeño Deku se comportó extraño y caminó hacia una cueva.

–Deku, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mi hermano pero el deku no reaccionó. Parecía estar como en trance.

–Sigámoslo.

–Sí.

Caminamos apresurados por la cueva, la luz escaseaba mientras nos adentrábamos más. Dejó de entrar luz y mi hermano se detuvo, pero yo sentí algo más delante… continué corriendo guiado por el impulso hasta ver la misma pared de aquel sueño.

Me distraje unos minutos viendo el mismo medallón de antes. Pensaba qué hacer con esa cosa, en qué pasará… lo de la otra noche fue un sueño (alarmante pero _sólo_ un sueño). Decidí tomarlo.

Al salir de la cueva estaba mi hermano.

–Chain, ¿están bien? ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?

–Estoy bien, y no pasó nada, creo que Deku reconoció la cueva y por eso entró, pero no creo que sea su hogar.

–Entiendo, busquemos otro lugar dónde dejarlo.

Asentí y evite decirle lo del medallón.

Caminamos hasta el lugar donde conocimos al pequeño deku, nos pareció buen lugar.

–Bueno, Deku… esto es el adiós –dijo triste mi hermano.

–Espero vernos después –dije y lo abrazamos.

–Adiós, amigo.

Volvimos a casa, fue un viaje callado y, siendo la tristeza la emoción que dominaba, algunas lágrimas quedaron en el camino. Al entrar mi padre nos recibió con el almuerzo ya servido.

–¡Comida! –Gritó mi hermano y corrió a sentarse; vaya recuperación.

–Vamos, Chain, también deberías comer.

–No tengo hambre, esperaré hasta la comida.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí –respondí y salí al patio al ver la espada. A veces me preguntaba porqué la dejaba afuera, alguien puede robarla. Pero bueno, ahí la dejaba.

Ejecuté algunas técnicas con la espada para distraerme. Por algún motivo cada técnica fue perfecta, nunca había usado tan bien la espada, incluso realicé movimientos que no sabía. Estaba tan asombrado al realizarlas que olvidé lo de Deku, en eso cayó el medallón de mi cuello que también había olvidado que traía. Lo levanté y lo observé con atención, era un objeto simple: un círculo de algún metal con un símbolo y una marca al otro lado. Pero, ¿qué era?, ¿por qué lo tenía?, ¿qué haría con éste? Cada que pasaba una de esas preguntas por mi mente, se respondían.

Pasando algunos segundos me colgué el medallón y lo oculté bajo mi ropa porque sentí que alguien se acercaba. Noté su intención: una buena intención para alegrarme, era mi padre. Volteé tras de mí y lo vi acercándose con dos cajas de herramientas.

–Vamos, Chain, hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer –pronunció alegre, y noté que algo en ese "trabajo" me animaría.

Tomé una caja y fuimos caminando. A la mitad del camino pasó por mi mente la idea de ir a casa de Saria, a trabajar claro.

Llegamos al lugar que, por simple juego de las Diosas o algo parecido, era la casa de Saria.

–¿Ves esa pared? –Me preguntó y apuntó a una pared de madera casi cayéndose– Debemos repararla. No hay nadie en casa hoy así que volveremos mañana por el pago. ¿Comenzamos?

–Sí.

Pasamos toda la tarde ahí, el cielo se despejó, volvieron algunas nubes, no hacía mucho calor. Creo que era primavera, recuerdo bonitas flores y que las aves cantaban cerca de ahí. Así pasó la tarde: muy tranquila. Luego anocheció cuando acabábamos y volvimos a casa.

Al día siguiente fuimos por nuestro pago, mi padre entró a la casa con el dueño y yo esperé afuera. Mientras esperaba, escuché una linda melodía interpretada con una ocarina.

–Es mi canción –dijo Saria, no me había dado cuenta que estaba enfrente de mí–. ¿Te gusta?

–¿Eh? Sí –dije sonriendo.

–Consigue una ocarina y te enseño a tocarla.

Asentí con la cabeza y me sonrió.

–Chain, debemos irnos a casa –me dijo mi padre.

–Sí ya voy…Adiós, Saria.

–Hasta luego, Chain.

Los siguientes días estuvieron muy calmados: esculpí una ocarina y visité a Saria cada día que quedaba de la primavera y todo el verano para practicar (y para pasar un rato con ella), yo y mi hermano continuábamos entrenando, vendimos muchas cosas en la ciudadela de Hyrule, mi talento para esculpir madera aumentaba; en resumen: mi vida era casi perfecta.

Empezando el otoño fuimos a casa de Saria mi hermano y yo.

–¡Hola, Saria! –saludó mi hermano.

–Hola, Link. Hola Chain.

–Hola, Saria –dije sonriendo y nos pusimos a practicar. Mi hermano sólo nos veía, le encantaba escuchar los duetos que hacíamos Saria y yo (dos ocarinas suenan tan lindo juntas mientras sus melodía viajan por el viento).

Acabando tomamos un descanso para merendar: comimos algo de pan y tomamos leche del _rancho_ _Lon Lon_.

–Hermano, ¿crees que tengan caballos en el rancho Lon lon?

–No estoy seguro, ¿por qué?

–Dijiste que tendría un caballo –al oír decir eso me invadió un impulso por hablar.

–Corrijo hermano: en el rancho Lon Lon hay una yegua que porta el nombre de "Epona" y será tuya cuando vayas allá.

–¿De veras? –su cara se lleno de emoción y yo volví a la realidad.

–Eh, sí.

No entendía por qué había dicho eso pero era verdad.

–Chain –susurró Saria–, ¿de verdad existe Epona?

–Eso… creo.

–¿_Ah_? –me miró confundida.

Intenté explicarle pero no lo conseguí.

Fuimos a casa antes que cayera la noche, Saria nos acompañaba porque compraría algunas cosas en el mercado. De vuelta del mercado iba a acompañar a Saria a su casa, pasamos a casa para dejar a mi hermano.

Al dejar a mi hermano, sentí una presencia detrás de la casa, donde estaba la espada y corrí hacia allá. Estaba un sujeto con una enorme mochila con máscaras amarradas a ella, arrastraba mi espada, era un ladrón.

–¡Oye, tú! –Grité furioso– Te arrepentirás de haber intentado robarme.

–¿Yo? –preguntó asustado y lo ataqué sin armas.

Mi hermano y Saria oyeron ruido y fueron a donde yo estaba.

–Hermano.., ¿pero qué? –preguntó asustado.

–Este sujeto intentó robarme, hermano. No habrá piedad con él.

–Pero, Chain, casi… lo matas –apenas pronunció Saria.

–Si el precio por el mal es la vida; ¡que así sea! –reí maléficamente.

–¿Qué… te sucede, hermano?

–Poder, querido hermano, ¡Poder! –comencé a hablar con un tono frío e imponente– Y con este poder, Hyrule estará bajo mi dominio.

–¡Chain!

–Saria, amada mía –dije acercándome a ella.

–Tú… –no pudo decir mucho, estaba aterrada.

No digas nada, preciosa, arruinas el momento –le dije, luego la tomé por la cintura y la besé profundamente.

–¿Hermano? –dijo y me separé de Saria para golpearlo.

–Bueno, debo irme –tome la espada–. Me despido, nos veremos dentro de diez otoños.

Entonces me fui con rumbo al Lago Hylia para empezar mi misión. No conocía nada de Hyrule fuera de mi pueblo y del mercado, pero no se me dificultó llegar.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Saludos, lectores, lectoras, amantes de Zelink, seguidores de Dark Link... y los que les dio curiosidad mi historia.**_

_**Hoy decidí publicar el capítulo más temprano pues me iré de casa tres días (me gustaría que pudiese programar el cuando se publiquen mis capítulos), con suerte podré subir el quinto y el sexto por la tarde del lunes, o el martes en la madrugada.**_

**Aclaraciones para este capítulo: **pues, inventé una panadería en Kokiri, un Hylian quizo ganar algo de dinero y supo que a los Kokiri les encanta el pan dulce.

La apariencia de Lía es como una Saria en pequeñita.

**Personalmente éste es mi capítulo favorito, cuando comencé a escribir este fic no tenía ni idea de relacionar a Chain con Saria -no me odien mucho, yo creo que hacen buena pareja.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Un sentimiento se mantuvo.**_

En unos días habrá pasado diez otoños desde que huí de casa, desde que este trozo de metal entró en mi vida y desde que dejé una vida perfecta para emprender la búsqueda de cierto poder. He estado viviendo por toda Hyrule, escuché muchos relatos sobre que mi hermano había salvado a la princesa Zelda y derrotado a Gannondorf. Además de que lo conocían como "El Héroe del Tiempo".

También supuse que me había olvidado, que mi padre había sido "reclutado", que el sujeto al que ataque sobrevivió; que se encontraron Deku y mi hermano, y ahora poseía una máscara que le daba la habilidad de transformarse en un deku y otras máscaras más que aún conservaba.

Y yo, bueno, todavía llevo conmigo mi vieja espada de madera, porto ropa color negra y mi hermano y yo seguimos teniendo una apariencia muy similar. También logré algunas hazañas que se dispersaron por toda Hyrule, de las que la mayoría me considera "Dark Link" pues he logrado mucha destrucción.

Hoy iré al bosque Kokiri revisar algunos asuntos, tengo un buen disfraz para hacerme pasar por un simple escultor de madera.

Entrando al pueblo, una pequeña de cabello verde se acercó hacia mí al notar que traía varios objetos hechos de madera.

–Señor, ¿tendrá una ocarina entre sus objetos? –me preguntó esperando que se la vendiera.

–Sí –saqué una ocarina–, tengo ésta que esculpí hace poco.

–Vaya, es muy bonita.

–¿Sabes? Te la obsequio –dije y sonreí al dársela.

–¿Enserio? Gracias señor –me agradeció luego notó que había recorrido mucho hasta ahí–. Señor, ¿tiene dónde quedarse?

–Pues, no. Ningún lugar por aquí.

–Me cae bien, así que lo invitaré a pasar la noche en mi casa.

–Me parece muy bien, pero debo hacer unas compras primero.

–Entiendo. Bueno, mi casa queda por aquel camino es la única casa por allá.

–Entonces nos veremos en un rato.

–Adiós.

Después de mi encuentro con la pequeña Lía –supe su nombre porque lo tenía grabado en un brazalete–, fui a comprar pan. La panadería había cambiado mucho, pero vendían el pan que solía comprar.

Pagué por el pan y fui por leche. Antes de llegar a la tienda vi salir de ahí a una joven de cabello verde y largo, mirada dulce y muy bonita: era Saria.

Ya con mis compras hechas, me dirigí a la casa de la pequeña Lía. Toqué la puerta y Saria me abrió.

–Hola –saludé sonriendo.

–Cha…Chain... ¿Pero cómo? –Se cuestionaba perdiendo el aliento y sonrojándose un poco–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Lía me ofreció quedarme –en eso se acerca Lía.

–Señor, hola –me saludó con una sonrisa.

–Dime "Chain", pequeña.

–Está bien. Ven, Chain –me llevó a la sala.

La sala no había cambiado desde los días que Saria y yo ensayábamos juntos y pasábamos las tardes.

–Vaya viejos tiempos –exclamé con la intención de que Saria me oyera.

–¿Qué? Ah, sí, viejos tiempos –aun algo confundida bajo la mirada en señal de tristeza.

–¿Recuerdas cuando Link golpeó la mesa?

–¿_Ah_¿ Sí.

–Que la golpeó porque nos reímos de él porque creía que los dekus salían de huevos –Saria soltó una risita y sólo asintió–. O cuando me caí al pisar un charco de leche.

–¡Sí! Te ensuciaste toda la ropa– dijo ya con confianza–. ¿Y tú recuerdas la vez en que…?

Continuábamos recordando mientras comíamos. Saria me contó que sus padres habían sido reclutados y que la dejaron sola a cuidar a Lía.

–¿Así que ella es Lía? Recuerdo haberla visto en brazos de tu mamá.

–Sí, ha pasado mucho desde que te fuiste Chain… –dijo bajando la mirada.

–Y… ¿Lía se porta bien? –Cambié el tema– ¿No te da problemas?

–¿Eh? Ah, no. Es muy obediente y tranquila.

–¿Sí? Tú ya eras algo inquieta a esa edad –bromeé.

–_C_laro que no, Chain.

–Pues yo te vi muy coqueta con el hijo del panadero –continué jugando con ella.

–Pero él me quería a mí; no yo a él.

Luego Saria volteó a otro lado y susurró: "yo te quería a ti".

En eso saqué mi ocarina y toqué su canción. Rápidamente volteó pensando que no la había olvidado.

–Qué bonita melodía –exclamó Lía.

–Bueno, es la canción de Saria.

–¿Sí? ¿Por qué mi hermana no la toca?

Aparentemente, Saria dejó de tocar su canción el día que se dio cuenta que yo le hacía falta. Decidí animarla.

–Vamos, Saria. Un dueto como antes.

–¿Eh? No estoy segura…

–Si, hermana, toca.

Lía convenció a Saria de tocar y ella se alegró. Saria resplandecía de nuevo; el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba y yo recordé cuánto me gustaba. Recuperé toda su confianza en esa tarde. Ese vínculo que nos unía volvió a ser tan fuerte como antes.

Esa noche, Lía dormía y Saria y yo mirábamos las estrellas desde el techo de la casa.

–Dicen que el cielo desde Kokiri es diferente a toda Hyrule –pronunció Saria y se recostó a mi lado.

–Sí, en todo lugar que visité el cielo no se ve tan bello. Es de lo que más extraño de aquí.

–¿Sí? ¿Y qué más extrañas?

–_Hm…_ el pan de aquí –reí.

–Sí, muy rico.

–La leche la consigo en muchos lugares –dije, luego quedamos frente a frente– ¿Sabes? Visité el rancho Lon lon

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tal?

–Es bonito. Jugué una carrera con los dueños, y gané pese a que yo iba corriendo y ellos en caballo –presumí.

–Vaya, ¿enserio?

–No, en realidad una chica pelirroja me prestó un caballo para competir. Pero sí gané.

Continué contándole mis hazañas y ella los cambios en el pueblo. También me habló de su sospecha sobre los reclutadores y que mi hermano no ha vuelto a pasar por Kokiri.

–Bueno, tú sigues aquí –sonreí.

–Sí... –se sonrojó y miró mis labios.

–¿Me dejas besarte? –pronuncié como si leyera sus pensamientos.

– _..._

Simplemente acarició mi mejilla y nos besamos. Esa escena la guardaré siempre en mi memoria y en mi corazón: dos adolescentes que se aman contemplando el cielo repleto de estrellas, unidos en un beso eterno que nadie jamás habría de separar.

Por un momento recordé el besó que le había robado a Saria siendo pequeños; yo le había arrebatado su primer beso. Personalmente creo que un beso es la mayor expresión de cariño que puede darse a alguna persona. En esa noche decidí que Saria sería la única que probaría mis labios. La quería tanto que no me disponía querer tanto a nadie más.

Después del beso hubo algunos segundos de silencio.

–Saria, perdón por haberme ido. Tenía que arreglar algo…

–Chain –me interrumpió–, no importa. Yo te amo y sabía que volverías a mí.

Eso sí me tomó desprevenido: diez veranos mirando por la ventana esperando que yo volviera. Tanto tiempo y tanta esperanza era algo para admirar en ella.

–Yo también te amo, Saria. Siempre quise volver antes para decírtelo.

Un rato después fuimos a dormir. Muchas ideas pasaron por mi mente: el medallón, mi relación con Saria, los reclutados y muchas otras cosas más.

Al día siguiente me levanté tarde, tomé un baño y los tres comimos alegremente. Acabando tuve que irme.

–No tienes que irte, Chain.

–Pero debo continuar con mi camino.

–¿Volverás?

–Sí, pronto –dicho esto abracé a ambas y salí de ahí.

Tomé rumbo hacía la ciudadela de Hyrule, debía averiguar sobre los reclutas y sus planes. Se reunían en algún sitio de la ciudadela, no tardaría mucho en encontrarme con ellos e infiltrarme para enterarme de sus planes.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Creo que todo en este capítulo está claro.**

**Saludos.**

_**Capítulo 5: Reclutas**_

Acababa de salir del bosque Kokiri, cruce un gran campo para llegar a la ciudadela. Iba disfrazado muy bien y nadie me reconoció. En la entrada estaba un guardia, le dije que venía a vender al mercado (llevaba algunas esculturas y juguetes de madera).

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra vender todo lo que traía. La ciudadela había cambiado un poco: abrieron un bar de leche e inauguraron una biblioteca. Fui a la biblioteca a investigar.

–Buenas tardes –saludé al encargado.

–Buenas tardes, joven. ¿Busca algo en particular?

–Sí, sobre los reclutas y…

–Sí, sí –me interrumpió–. A todos los reclutas los mandan aquí por ciertos libros.

El encargado fue a buscar y me entregó cinco libros.

–Muy bien. ¿Cuánto sería?

–$500 rupias

–Aquí tiene –le pagué–, gracias.

–Que le valla bien.

–Igualmente.

Entre los cinco libros que me habían entregado estaban: "El medallón del Caos", "Guía para un caballero de Hyrule" y "Reclutas al servicio de Hyrule". Según éste último libro, el jefe de los reclutas sabía sobre mi medallón y pensaba que era un peligro para toda Hyrule.

Leí todo el libro de los reclutas para saber dónde se reunían y cosas así. Fui a su base de operaciones, en la entrada estaba una bonita joven cuidando, ella portaba un uniforme negro con rojo.

–¿Su identificación? –Me preguntó.

–Primero se saluda –reí y ella conmigo.

–Cierto, ahora muéstrame tu identificación.

–No me la han dado –inventé una escusa.

–¿Cómo que no te la han dado?

–Bueno, me mandaron llamar, fui por los libros y aquí estoy.

–Alguien será despedido por esto.

–Calma, Jazmín, no es para tanto.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

–Está en tu identificación –reímos juntos.

–Cierto.

Noté que Jazmín tenía cierto prestigio, se me ocurrió mantenerla cerca.

–¿Sabes? Tienes una linda risa. ¿Puedes ayudarme a conseguir lo que me falta?

–Claro, ven conmigo –la seguí y me entregó un uniforme negro con azul y algunos papeles– Ahora debes cumplir tu entrenamiento, ve a cambiarte y te veré en el campo con otros reclutas.

–Muy bien. Nos vemos.

Había logrado infiltrarme fácil entre los reclutas, estaba ganando algo de confianza de Jazmín. Por cierto, usé un nombre falso: Mike. Usar mi verdadero nombre me habría delatado.

Cuando llegué al campo de entrenamiento, en las afueras de la ciudadela, estaban algunos reclutas con el mismo tipo de uniforme que el mío. Socialicé un poco con cada uno. Un rato después llegó Jazmín:

–Muy bien, novatos –comenzó–, han sido llamados para combatir a un adversario en común: Dark Link, el portador del medallón del Apocalipsis. Debemos quitarle el medallón y encerrarlo antes que desencadene caos por toda Hyrule.

–Y a él –sonó otra voz femenina–, ¿lo encerramos o algo así?

–Sí. Dark Link destruyó y casi extingue el territorio de las amazonas. Es un criminal…

–Quizá tuvo un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Apenas sonó eso, Jazmín quedó frente a la joven recluta de cabello rojo.

–¿Tú estabas ahí para saberlo? –interrogó con tono rudo, asustando un poco a la chica.

–… Sí, yo estaba ahí. Y creo que la destrucción de ese lugar fue consecuencia de otra batalla que se libraba cerca.

–¡Insolente! Dark Link es un criminal y estás aquí para detenerlo.

–Jazmín –llamé su atención–, cálmate, es su punto de vista.

–Uno algo raro –se escuchó una voz masculina y algo aterradora.

Era un hombre alto, moreno, con una nariz inusual y grandes músculos.

–Buenos días, jóvenes reclutas. ¿Listos para servir y proteger a Hyrule?

–Claro, mi Lord –respondí, fui el único en hacerlo.

–Joven, Mike –se acercó a mí–. ¡Así se habla! Jazmín, Quiero a este recluta liderando a tu lado.

–¿Eh? –se sonrojó– Sí, mi lord.

–Mike, serás un gran soldado. Ahora me retiro, vuelvan a sus asuntos.

El entrenamiento comenzó, resalté entre todos y fui reconocido por los demás reclutas. Jazmín se mantuvo cerca de mí, y cierta recluta: Perla –misma que admiraba a Dark Link–, me guardaba rencor (vaya ironía).

Los días siguientes fueron de entrenamientos y prácticas, y algunos desayunos con Jazmín. El verano acabó, y el día de "mi regreso" se acercaba, los reclutas sabían eso así que tomamos como base el viejo y petrificado árbol Deku.

–Mike, Jazmín –ordenó el comandante–, bajen al pueblo por abastecimientos.

–Sí, mi Lord.

Fuimos a conseguir pan, frutas, agua y leche para todo el equipo asignado a vigilar Kokiri. De regreso a la base vi a mi hermano y a Zelda tomados de la mano caminando alegres, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

–"Oh, hermano" –pensaba– "si supieras por lo que tengo que pasar".

Me dio gusto saber que estaba bien y que su relación con Zelda marchaba de lo mejor.

La noche de ese día me tocaba hacer guardia cuando escuché una voz tras de mí.

–He venido a relevarte, Mike –anunció Yasmin.

–Todavía no es tu turno, niña –sonreí.

–¿niña?

–Eso dije.

–Yo soy más madura que tú, niño.

–No dije que no lo fueses –reí de nuevo; y ahora, ella conmigo

– Cierto. Bueno, ¿que tal si vigilamos juntos?

–Suena bien, pero tengo sueño. ¿Te importa si voy a dormir un rato?

–Ah, no –dijo un poco desilusionada–. Que descanses.

–Nos vemos en la mañana.

Estratégicamente salí de la base y fui a casa de Saria. Toqué la puerta y ella se levantó para abrirme, al verme me abrazó.

–Chain, has vuelto.

–Me alegra tan verte, Saria. ¿Cómo han estado Lía y tú?

–Bien, ¿por qué traes esa ropa?

–Fui a averiguar sobre los reclutas y me uní a ellos.

–Y… ¿ya sabes qué traman?

–Sí, quieren encerrarme –le mostré mi medallón y comencé a explicarle– este… pedazo de metal, que encontré cuando era niño, ellos le llaman "el medallón del Apocalipsis". Un artefacto que le otorga a su portador un poder súper natural. Piensan que he sido influenciado por él y que destruiré Hyrule.

–y… ¿sí te domina? –preguntó preocupada recordando la vez que e fui.

–Ya no más.

–¡Esa cosa podría destrozarte la mente, Chain!

–Sí, pero no lo hará.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

–Si te lo dijera, amada mía, no sería tan divertido. Adiós.

Salí de ahí rápido y volví con los reclutas sólo para dejarles una nota:

"_Estimables reclutas:_

_He vuelto, pero por alguna razón, las Diosas no han querido que se dieran cuenta. Bueno, alguien me vio así que decidí llevármela y dejarles una nota._

_Ahora… escuché que quieren atraparme. Bueno, los espero en la villa Kakariko_

_Me despido._

_P.S.: Me agrada el apodo que me pusieron._

_Dark Link"_

A la mañana siguiente el comandante encontró la nota:

–¡Despierten todos!

–¡A sus órdenes, mi Lord! –respondí.

–Mike, qué bueno que sigues aquí. Dark Link nos visitó ayer por la noche y se ha llevado a uno de los nuestros. Averigua quién no está.

–Claro, mi Lord.

Desperté a todos los reclutas y les informé sobre lo que había pasado. Luego le informé al comandante quién era la persona que faltaba.

–¿Falta Jazmín?

–Sí, ella se puso a vigilar después de mí. Tal vez en ese rato Dark Link arribó.

–Ese canalla…

–Cálmese, mi Lord. Vamos tras él y liberemos a Yasmin.

–Muy bien, Mike. Hay que ir a la villa Kakariko, adelántate. Nos veremos allá.

Entonces salí de la base y fui a planear mi siguiente acto en villa Kakariko, un acto simplemente interesante.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Saludos, en este capítulo, Chain diseña un mecanismo para engañar a los reclutas; imagínenlo como un montón de cuerdas y madera.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: El mejor de los reclutas**_

Era de mañana y fui a la villa Kakariko pero antes me cambié de ropa y preparé una sorpresa. Había encadenado a Jazmín bajo una torre de agua en esa villa, ella estaba inconsciente pero recobró la conciencia en un momento perfecto.

–¡Suéltame!

–Primero se saluda –aclaré y reí.

–¿Ah? –La confundí con mi último comentario, claro ella no se daba cuenta de mi identidad. Vestía diferente no la miré de frente y modifiqué mi voz.

–¿Esa es la forma de dirigirte ante alguien que te trae buenas noticias?

–¿Buenas noticias?

–Sí. Resulta que tu comandante y Mike, junto con los demás reclutas novatos vienen a salvarte. De hecho míralos –apunté–, ahí vienen.

El grupo de reclutas rodeó la torre.

–¡Libérala, Dark Link! –gritó el comandante.

–A su orden, mi Lord –respondí y usé mi espada para cortar las cadenas–. Es libre, mi Lady.

Confundidos todos, exceptuándome, empuñaron espadas. Yo reí sarcásticamente.

–¿Creen poder derrotarme?

En eso cae una espada desde la torre. Todos alzan la mirada y distinguen a un recluta en particular.

–¡Es Mike! –pronunció con emoción Jazmín.

–¿Así que aparece nuestro pequeño héroe? –dije y lancé mi espada y todos notaron que se clavó en "él", después cayeron algunas gotas de sangre. Después subí por la torre…

Había hecho un muñeco con madera a imagen del recluta que yo fingía ser y un mecanismo para hacer caer la espada. Eso les bastó para creer que Dark Link no se detendría ante nadie.

En algún lugar del cuartel general de los reclutas, estaba escondido escuchando lo que decían.

–Ese maldito Dark Link…

–Sí, ahora ¿cómo lo venceremos?

–Sin Mike será más complicado.

–Acaso… no pueden... sin mí... –sonó mi voz entrecortada mientras entraba "adolorido" al lugar.

–¡Mike! –Gritaron y se acercaron a ayudarme.

–Hola, Banda –sonreí.

–¿Cómo sobreviviste?

–Bueno, sabía que Dark Link me atacaría con su espada –inventé una historia–, así que hice un escudo de madera y derrame jugo de betabel y tomate para simular una herida grave. Pero él notó que yo seguía vivo y me llevo al lago para arrojarme encadenado. Pude liberarme usando mi navaja luego volví aquí.

–En realidad eres el mejor recluta, Mike –reconoció el comandante.

–Gracias, mi Lord. Quizás un día yo sea comandante de los reclutas – bromeé, reímos.

–Lo harás si sigues así.

Atardecía y tomé un baño, luego escapé del cuartel para visitar a Saria sin que me vieran los reclutas.

–Chain –me recibió con un abrazo– oí que Dark Link había herido un recluta. ¿Qué pasó?

–Les di un pequeño espectáculo…

Le expliqué a Saria lo que pasó en Kakariko y cómo lo había logrado.

–Vaya, Chain, eres muy listo. Pero tú sólo no podrás contra todos ellos.

–No los enfrentaré solo.

–¿Qué planeas?

–Todo a su tiempo –sonreí–. Mañana habrá una ceremonia para asignar a los nuevos reclutas a sus respectivos equipos.

–¿Entonces pasarás la noche conmigo? –preguntó traviesa.

–¿Por qué pasaría la noche contigo? –le seguí el juego.

–Porque estoy muy solita aquí –pronunció provocándome–. Quédate un rato.

–Muy bien –le dije y la tomé por la cintura–. Eres la única con la que me quedaría tan noche…

Pasé esa noche con Saria, nos besamos y hablamos sobre nosotros y nuestro futuro. Fue un tierno momento. Momento que se convirtió en toda la noche y la madrugada hasta el amanecer que disfrutamos juntos.

Volví al cuartel muy cansado y entré, pero alguien no dormía. Tenía una oportunidad de evitar una discusión, pero quise divertirme un poco.

–Hola, Mike –saludó Jazmín, regañándome– ¿Dónde estabas?

–Buenos días, mi Lady –la saludé muy tranquilo pero casi cayendo.

–¿Dónde estabas? –repitió.

–Fui a ver a Saria.

–¿Saria?

No me creyó.

–Sí, Saria. Es una persona que quiero mucho, la conozco desde que éramos niños.

–¿Dónde vive? –cruzó los brazos.

–En el bosque de Kokiri. Oye, ¿estás celosa?

–¿Yo celosa? –Dijo a la defensiva– Alucinas, Mike.

–Entonces iré a dormir.

Me dejó ir a dormir para no discutir más y para no hacer notar el color en su cara: rojo.

No dormí mucho, poco rato de haberme acostado sonó una corneta al mediodía. Entró Jazmín y nos ordenó ir al campo de Hyrule. Fui a arreglarme el cabello y salí junto con los demás novatos.

Al llegar al campo el sol brillaba mucho, me dolía tanto la vista por desvelarme tanto, fue peor que la vez que competí con un goron tomando leche agria (larga historia).

Nos fueron llamando uno por uno para que recogiéramos nuestro nuevo uniforme. Estaban reclutas más experimentados presenciando la ceremonia, uno de ellos no dejaba de observarme: era mi padre.

–Mike Zeth –mi nombre falso sonó y pasé por mi uniforme–. Reclutas, es mi gran honor nombrar a este joven como recluta de rango avanzado y darle el liderazgo de su propio equipo. Este joven, sin duda, será tan grande como el mismo "Héroe del tiempo".

Yo fui el último en recibir mi uniforme, entonces el comandante habló sobre Dark Link y nos ordenó hacer lo que fuese necesario para detenerlo.

Terminando me reuní con mi nuevo equipo: Jazmín, quien ya tenía su confianza y le atraía; Perla, creo que un año menor que yo, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, la que defendió a Dark Link y que me detestaba; Marcos y Damián, gemelos cabello negro, ojos azules, de gran potencial en pelea con espada y de quienes tenía su respeto y admiración.

Conduje a mi nuevo equipo hasta un bar de leche en la ciudadela. Pasábamos un rato como buenos amigos. En medio del relajo, entró Saria al lugar.

–¡Saria!

–Hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Celebrando, ven acércate.

Acerqué a Saria a la mesa donde estábamos tomando y le presenté al equipo.

–Mucho gusto, Saria –la saludaron.

–Oye, tengo que decirte algo –dijo Saria.

–¿Puede ser después de la fiesta? –sonreí como pidiéndole permiso.

–Está bien, te espero en mi casa.

–¿Qué? ¿Te llevarás a Mike para ti sola? –pronunció algo enojada Jazmín.

–Tranquila. No me lo llevo para siempre; aún no…

Un rato después en casa de Saria…

–Bueno, Chain, tu uniforme es otro así que asumo que ya te subieron de rango.

–Así es. De hecho, soy líder de mi equipo.

–Me impresionas –bromeó.

–Ah, ¿no creías que lo lograría? –le seguí el juego.

–Claro que sí, niño. Bueno, te iba a avisar que Link oyó que volviste y te está buscando.

–¿Mi hermano me está buscando? ¿Ha ido a verte?

–Se está quedando en su vieja casa por si regresas, y no, no he hablado con él.

Después de hablar con Saria regresé al cuartel a dormir, estaba tan cansado que desperté mientras anochecía; ya con mi propio equipo no estaba obligado a levantarme tan temprano como cuando era un novato. Al levantarme fui al comedor a cenar, ahí estaba mi equipo pasando el rato.

–Buenos días, Banda –los saludé.

–Buenas noches, Mike –me corrigieron.

–Ese es nuestro líder, el que se levanta después que nosotros –bromeó Jazmín.

–Tú no llevas mucho que te levantaste, líder Jazmín –exclamó Marcos.

–Pero yo estaba muy cansada –intentó defenderse.

–Calma, Banda, guarden su energía para mañana. Les tengo una práctica.

–No hay prácticas programadas para mañana ¿o sí, Mike?

–No oficialmente pero les preparé ésta para mejorar sus habilidades.

–Está bien, líder –contestaron.

–¡Con animo, Banda! Quiero que griten.

–¡Como ordene!

–Muy bien. Nos vemos, que descansen

Al día siguiente, ordené a mi equipo presentarse en la ciudadela al mediodía para la práctica. Antes de ir con ellos fui a ver a Saria.

–Hola, Chain –me saludó con un beso– ¿Qué tal va el equipo?

–Bien, hoy les pondré una práctica…

No terminé la frase porque noté que alguien se acercaba: era mi hermano. Me escondí en el cuarto de Lía y escuché todo lo que pasaba en la sala.

–¿Link? Hola.

–Hola, Saria. Vaya, estás muy linda.

–Gracias. Y… ¿cómo has estado?

–Bien. ¡OH..., es la marca del golpe que di en tu mesa!

–Sí, vaya tiempos…

Hablaron un rato y Saria lo distrajo hasta que se fue. Yo me encontraba jugando con la pequeña Lía.

Al irse mi hermano mi hermano, los tres: Saria, Lía y yo comimos y platicamos hasta el mediodía…

–Entonces ¿tú y Chain van a vivir juntos, hermana? –preguntó inocente la pequeña Lía e hizo sonrojar a Saria, yo reí un poco.

–¡Pero qué dices, Lía!

–Dije que si tú y Chain…

–Sí, sí. Entendí bien. Pero ¿por qué preguntas eso?

–Tú y él pasan mucho tiempo juntos, hermana, se abrazan, comen juntos duermen juntos, pasean juntos. Siempre están felices cuando hacen algo juntos, como mamá y papá.

Los niños son tan sabios pues pueden ver lo simple de la vida. La pequeña Lía notaba el gran amor que teníamos yo y Saria. Nos comparaba con sus padres que también se amaban mucho.

Acaricié la cabeza de Lía y le pregunté:

–¿Qué pensarías si tu hermana y yo viviéramos juntos?

Y ella respondió:

–¡Sería fabuloso! Mi hermana siempre estaría feliz y sé que tú también. ¿Vivirán juntos?

–Todo es posible.

–¿Viviré con ustedes?

–Claro que sí.

Y ése fue el momento más lindo de mi vida.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7: Yo soy Dark Link**_

Al mediodía fui a la ciudadela a encontrarme con mi equipo.

–Buenas tardes, equipo. ¿Listos para la práctica?

–¡Sí, mi Lord!

Les expliqué la práctica: era una simple práctica de razonamiento deductivo. Tardaron toda la tarde, se fastidiaron y se opusieron a mí, pero al final logré que desarrollaran cierta habilidad.

–¿De qué nos servirá esto, Mike? –me cuestionó Jazmín.

–Dark Link piensa siete pasos delante de ustedes. Aprender a pensar como él ayudará a suponer su siguiente acto.

–Entiendo.

Seguimos practicando hasta que anocheció. Ordené al equipo repasar el capítulo 6 del libro del medallón del caos, pero antes que fueran a descansar, vaya que les provoqué dolor de cabeza. Yo fui a pasar un rato con Saria y Lía: cenamos, dormí ahí. Fue una noche sin mucho que contar.

Al amanecer volví al cuartel y desperté a mi equipo:

–¡Banda, levántense!

–¿Qué sucede, jefe? –preguntó Marcos, cayéndose de la cama.

–¡Arriba! Tenemos un duro entrenamiento hoy.

–No creo que lo soporte alguien que no llegó anoche –aclaró Perla con ese tono de "te detesto" con el que siempre me ha hablado; yo sonreí.

–Tengo mis razones.

–Espero que te hayas divertido.

–_Este…_ ¡Damián, Jazmín, arriba! Vístanse.

Todos se levantaron y prepararon para emprender cierto viaje, partimos con mochilas vacías y un cuaderno cada uno para hacer anotaciones.

Al llegar a lago Hylia, encendimos una fogata a la orilla del lago, mandé a los gemelos a pescar (lo que les llevó toda la tarde), a Jazmín y Perla a recolectar fruta y yo construí una choza con madera.

Todos volvieron al anochecer, reconocieron mi habilidad al esculpir la choza en una tarde. Después asamos el pescado y cenamos mientras les daba una lección sobre lo que sabía sobre Dark Link, acabando los mandé a dormir.

Yo me quede vigilando a orillas del Lago Hylia.

–Es una noche preciosa ¿no? –exclamé al aire.

–¿Me escuchaste llegar? –preguntó Perla acercándose.

–Reconozco tu forma de caminar. ¿Necesitas algo?

–No, eh… bueno, sólo quería disculparme por tratarte así, me dejé llevar por la idea de que quieres atrapar a Dark Link. Eres un buen chico.

–Gracias, y no te preocupes; por cierto, yo no quiero atrapar a Dark Link.

–¿Ah no? Entonces… ¿Por qué nos entrenas más duro que los demás equipos y te enfocas en encontrarlo?

–Quiero que lo conozcan, que puedan juzgarlo sin prejuicios y objetivamente cuando se presente ante ustedes.

–Oh, ya veo. ¿Esperas que lo dejemos ir o algo así?

–Ya lo sabrás, niña.

Llegando la medianoche Saria llegó a donde estábamos y se sentó a mi lado.

–Perdón por llegar tarde, no encontraba quién cuidaría a Lía.

–No te preocupes, ya estás aquí –sonreí.

–Te quiero, niño.

–Te quiero, niña.

–¿Cómo va el equipo?

–Mañana en la noche les pondré su última prueba como reclutas…

Le expliqué la prueba y le preocupó un poco, pero me apoyó y me ayudó a pulir detalles. Acabando ese tema hablamos otros temas hasta que ella cayó dormida en mis brazos.

Al mediodía la fogata ya se había apagado. Sonó alguien cabalgando hacia nosotros.

–Hola, reclutas –era mi hermano, pero no me vio, yo seguía con Saria fingiendo estar dormido.

–Buenos días, jefe –saludó Marcos–. Oye, tú no eres mi jefe.

–No, mi nombre es Link y ella es mi yegua, Epona.

–Qué raro, te pareces mucho a nuestro líder, pero el tiene el cabello negro y los ojos color café.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es?

–Aquel de uniforme rojo con negro abrazado a esa chica. ¡Oye, Mike!

Fingí acabar de despertar y sólo saludé desde donde estaba.

–Creo que sigue con sueño.

–Está bien, quizá lo conozca en otro momento. Nos vemos.

Mi padre no me reconoció pero sé que mi hermano habría descubierto mi identidad. Sin verme creyó que era yo.

Comimos lo que quedaba de pescado y les di la tarde libre, mientras yo preparaba la prueba final; hice una balsa y junté mucha fruta.

Bien, llegó la noche, los seis subimos a la balsa y navegamos hasta el centro del lago.

–Muy bien banda, ésta es su última prueba.

–¿Qué haremos?

–Primero, vamos a cenar –reí.

Acabando retomamos el tema principal: Dark Link.

–Perla, ¿cuál es el nombre real de Dark Link?

–Chain.

–Marcos, ¿qué practicaba Chain?

–La escultura en madera.

–Jazmín, menciona el grabado en la hoja de la espada de madera de Chain.

–Dice "C+S" y se refiere a la chica que él ama.

–Damián, dime cómo es la apariencia de Chain.

–Es semejante a "El Héroe del Tiempo", pero Chain tiene el cabello negro y ojos color café.

–Todos contestaron correcto. Ahora –saqué mi ocarina y entoné la "song storms"–, segunda ronda: Marcos y Perla, analicen el suceso en Kakariko.

–_Hm… _Chain capturó a Jazmín y la llevó a la villa Kakariko –comenzó Perla– La tenía encadenada al suelo…

–Pero la soltó cuando nuestro comandante se lo ordenó– continuó Marcos–. Luego cayó la espada de Mike y Chain lo atacó haciéndonos creer que lo había matado.

–Espera, la torre era muy alta –sospechó Perla–. No sabemos si era nuestro líder en realidad.

–Mike siempre usa su chaqueta abierta y en su espada grabó "M+S" en señal de su relación con Saria.

–Bueno, era su espada, pero arriba sólo estaba alguien o algo con su figura…

El razonamiento de mi equipo era muy bueno, mejor que el de muchos; se acercaban a entenderlo todo, sólo una lo entendió antes.

–¡Oh, por las Diosas! –exclamó Jazmín– ¡Mike es Dark Link!

–¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso de nuestro jefe? –cuestionó Marcos.

–La semejanza con Link, la escultura con madera, toca la ocarina como nos contó que hacía de niño, esa "S" en ambas espadas es la inicial de la misma chica; y sé que en la cadena en tu cuello está el medallón.

–Vaya, Jazmín –cambié la voz– debiste darte cuenta antes.

–Esa voz... la misma… de aquella noche...–apenas pronunció, se detuvo al verme sacar mi espada de madera.

–Sí, yo soy Dark Link, pero díganme "Chain".

Todos quedaron, primeramente, asombrados ante la reciente confesión, excepto Saria claro.

–Así que tú eres Dark Link, Mike –repitió para aclarar Perla–. ¡Eres asombroso!

–Sí, yo te vi luchar con esa planta que amenazaba la ciudadela, y también que destruiste medio mercado… –relató Damián.

–Este collar te lo compré cuando éramos niños –confesó Marcos–. Uno de tus primeros trabajos; y es mi amuleto.

–Las Diosas debieron escribir que serías nuestro líder, Mike. Digo: Chain.

Sonaron muchos halagos e historias de mis hazañas desde otra perspectiva, pero alguien rompió el buen ambiente.

–¿Acaso ya no piensan bien? –Gritó desconcertada Jazmín– A él es a quien fuimos entrenados para atrapar.

–Pero Chain es buen amigo, ya lo demostró.

–¿Y si actuaba? ¿Si nos está usando?

–No haría eso, ¿verdad, Chain?

–No con ustedes.

–Nos mintió –empuñó la espada hacia mí y yo solté la mía–. Yo digo que lo llevemos con el comandante.

–El comandante es Gannondorf –sólo dije para defenderme.

–¿Ahora insultas a nuestro comandante?

–Él es quien los usa y al resto de los reclutas para conseguir mi medallón.

El último comentario hizo enfurecer a los cuatro reclutas, habían pasado por situaciones difíciles y Gannondorf los ayudó. Ésta fue la señal que se necesitó para que los cuatro empuñaran sus espadas mientras yo estaba desarmado y cansado por construir el lugar donde flotábamos y que no me permitía escapar.

Cuatro hojas de acero, cada una correctamente afilada y lista para cortar...


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8: Reclutas en mi contra**_

Ágilmente Marcos, Damián y Perla empuñaron la espada amenazando a Jazmín.

–¿Qué creen que hacen?

–Deja a nuestro líder.

–¿Líder? ¡Es un traidor! ¡A los reclutas, a la Princesa, a toda Hyrule, a las Diosas!

–Calma Jazmín.

–No pidas calmarme, traidor. Muy bien, si ustedes dejaran de proteger Hyrule para estar con un criminal, sólo déjenme fuera de esto.

Dicho eso, saltó de la balsa y pasó la madrugada caminando al castillo.

Los demás reclutas se mantuvieron callados, salimos de la balsa y fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana, esperé a que despertaran (no daría una orden hasta saber que seguían siendo mi equipo). Marcos despertó primero, me saludó agitando la mano y se puso a mirar hacia el lago hasta que Perla y Damián despertaron. Entonces hablaron entre ellos y al terminar se acercaron a mí y a Saria.

–Oye, Chain –Marcos se animó a hablar.

–Te escucho, Marcos.

–Hablamos y decidimos seguir todas tus órdenes, jefe –sonrió.

–Me alegra conseguir buenos amigos –sonreí.

–Ah, una cosa más –tomó la palabra Damián–. ¿El comandante en serio es Gannondorf?

–Bueno, ¿ustedes qué creen?

–Nos enseñaste a pensar, Chain, te creo.

–También nosotros.

–Muy bien, porque tendremos a todos los reclutas restantes en nuestra contra, y con Jazmín de su lado, logrará encontrar algún equipo que logre pensar como yo les enseñé a ustedes.

Ya establecido un nuevo equipo, acordamos nombrar al equipo: "el equipo Cadena", después les enseñé a tocar la ocarina y cada canción que sabía, luego compusimos algunas nosotros. Tomamos como base central al petrificado árbol Deku, que había muerto unos años atrás.

Los días siguientes conseguimos nuevos uniformes y una alianza con el reino de los soras. El equipo iba muy bien, unos días trabajamos en la taberna de la ciudadela, usando identidades secretas. También vendimos esculturas de madera que yo hacía para juntar rupias.

Ya pasado medio otoño, en toda Hyrule corrían relatos sobre el equipo de Dark Link, nos encargamos de aclarar que éramos el equipo cadena. La sospecha de que el comandante era Gannondorf quedó confirmada un día que investigamos en la biblioteca: en ésta estaban algunas fotografías tomadas por un anónimo que mostraban a Gannondorf; su postura, ojos, altura e inusual nariz lo delató. Pintarse el cabello y vestir diferente no logró engañar a todos, pero ayudó el no haberse aparecido en un buen rato.

Un día mientras comíamos en paz entró Saria a contarnos que el comandante llamó a Link para capturarnos…

–¿Link, está de su lado? –Pronunció alterada Perla– ¡Oh, por las Diosas! ¡El Héroe del Tiempo nos persigue!

–No podremos contra él y los demás reclutas.

–Calma, Banda –exclamé–. Tenemos algunos factores a nuestro favor: los soras, las técnicas con la espada, el secreto…

–¡Sí! Podemos con ellos.

–Ahora, hay que planear un encuentro con mi hermano.

–Sí, mi Lord.

Comenzamos a planear un encuentro con Link, evitamos una batalla a muerte. Nosotros sabíamos que para limpiar nuestros nombres tendríamos que calmarlos primero (algo parecido a con los soras). Con respecto al plan. Mandamos un mensaje hacia el castillo anunciando que en tres días –contando cuándo fuera entregada la carta– estaríamos en el campo de Hyrule al mediodía, listos para pelear.

Bien, teníamos dos días y una mañana para entrenar. Conseguimos suficientes rupias para comprar mejores espadas, pero yo seguiría usando la mía de madera. Después dejamos la base Deku para resguardarnos con los soras (esto pasó la mañana del primer día). Durante la tarde del primer día entrenamos intensamente junto con otros soras.

Esa noche, se apoderó de mí una fuerte depresión y salí a dar un paseo para distraerme. Simplemente caminé sin mucho ánimo y con la mirada baja hasta llegar a los límites del territorio de las amazonas, donde seguían odiándome. Me emboscaron pero no me resistí y me encerraron en una celda.

Después avisaron al rey que Dark Link había sido capturado, lo que nadie creyó. Decidí irme de ahí, fue sencillo.

Atardecía y llegué a casa de Saria…

–Hola, Chain, ¿estás bien? Te ves muy serio.

–Me siento mal, Amor… –logré pronunciar luego caí inconsciente, creo que caí sobre la mesa.

Volví en mí y vi a Saria un poco borrosa hasta que la vi bien.

–Chain, ¿qué pasó?

–No estoy seguro.

–¿Estás enfermo?

–No lo creo; sólo debe ser cansancio.

–Descansa…

Estábamos sentados en el sillón abrazados uno al otro, hablando. Le dije que siempre la amaría y ella me dijo lo mismo. Lo que pasaba por nuestras mentes nos llenaba de preocupación: estaba grave, ambos lo sabíamos. Esa última noche, antes de enfrentar a mi hermano, fue cuando mi amada Saria y yo decidimos nuestro futuro: comenzaríamos a vivir juntos, agrandaría la casa, tendríamos quizá dos hijos, crecerían para disfrutar sus vidas y ella y yo pasaríamos lo juntos que queda de nuestras vidas, tocando la ocarina.

Amanecía, Saria despertó antes que yo.

–Amor –me dijo moviendo mi hombro–, despierta.

–¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Quieres desayunar? –preguntó tallándose los ojos.

–Sí.

Desayunamos y después fui por el equipo. En unas horas enfrentaríamos a mi hermano y a los reclutas.

–Banda, podría ser la más grande batalla que enfrentaremos, pero espero sea la última, después viviremos en paz.

–¿Cómo será la batalla, Jefe? –cuestionó Marcos.

–Nosotros contra unos 50 reclutas, mi hermano y contra el comandante, tal vez mi hermano utilice sus máscaras y con suerte la princesa no estará con ellos.

–¡¿Qué?

–Calma, he afilado sus espadas y les enseñaré tres técnicas para dejar al enemigo inconsciente.

Les mostré las técnicas y les enseñé su correcta ejecución. Acercándose el mediodía salimos del reino sora con rumbo al campo de Hyrule. No había ningún recluta en el campo, la presión por una posible emboscada atenazaba al equipo.

En eso interpreté una melodía distinta a las que acostumbraba tocar, ésta logró calmarlos. Luego les enseñé a interpretar dicha canción, la ensayamos una vez y logré distraerlos de la presión que la batalla les había causado.

–Oye, Jefe –llamó mi atención Marcos–, ¿para qué nos enseñaste esta canción?

–¿Crees que existe algún motivo además de relajarlos un rato?

–Bueno, sí. Cada cosa que nos has enseñado tiene varios propósitos.

–Mira, esta canción se llama "dulce recuerdo", Saria me ayudó a componerla…

–¿dulce recuerdo?

Se quedaron pensando un rato en el título de la melodía, analizaron los tonos poco alegres que denotaban paz y dulzura, el ritmo pasivo y armonía penetrante.

En eso se vio desde la ciudadela marchar a todos los reclutas y al frente de ellos estaba mi hermano montando su yegua y empuñando espada, noté que traía sus máscaras más útiles: la de deku, sora, goron y la de la fiera de la deidad. También portaba su arco, sus brazaletes de fuerza y claro, su mejor espada; también llevaba un escudo que representaba la trifuerza.

En cuanto a mí: portaba mi ropa negra sin ninguna habilidad en especial, mi espada de madera, mi ocarina, unas botas de hierro y la parte de una armadura que correspondía del codo a la mano izquierdos (por defensa).


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9: **__**Chain**__** contra Link**_

Di la señal de ataque, mi equipo hizo caer inconscientes a muchos reclutas, yo me dirigí contra mi hermano. Lanzamos ataques sencillos con nuestras espadas por varios minutos…

Ya habían caído casi todos los reclutas cuando un grito llamó mi atención:

–¡Chain! –fue un grito de Perla, Jazmín le había atravesado un brazo con la espada.

–Yo me encargo, Jefe –anunció Marcos, pero Jazmín le clavó una navaja.

–¡Marcos, Perla! –sólo grité desde mi lugar.

–Esto les pasa por seguir el camino de un criminal. Ahora deberán pagar con sus… –antes de pronunciar lo último Damián la noqueó por la espalda.

Damián vendó el brazo de Perla y entre los dos se llevaron a Marcos hacia la ciudadela. Pero los emboscaron y encerraron.

Me alejé de mi hermano y comencé a inmovilizar a los reclutas que faltaban.

–Chain, entrégate.

Esa voz era de…

–¿Padre?

–Acepta la derrota.

–No… no… ¡no!

Vaya forma de recibirme. Al pensar en el motivo por el cual mi padre fuese un recluta llegó a mí muy rápido. Todo buen padre pensaría como él: por el bien de sus hijos; sin embargo, yo estaba muy bien (había tenido que solucionar mis problemas solo, pero lo hice después de todo). Me pregunto si existen padres que no conozcan lo mejor para sus hijos. Y claro, el orgullo es mi único motivo para revelarme.

Cayeron inconscientes los reclutas restantes, incluyendo a mi padre.

Ya caídos todos los reclutas, yo quedé tirado en el campo mirando las nubes.

–Hasta aquí llegaste, Dark Link –escuché a mi hermano mientras se acercaba. Lo miré con atención y le dije:

–Fui fuerte ¿no? –sonreí.

–Sí, pero ha llegado el momento de que cumplas con tu castigo. Ahora, ¡en guardia!

–Espera unos segundos, quiero ver el cielo mientras pueda.

–¡Calla, levántate, toma tu espada!

Me obligó a levantarme y continuamos la batalla con nuestras espadas, una batalla más fuerte ahora. Ninguno logró tocar al otro con la espada. Su espada quedó clavada en la mía y tuvimos que usar otras armas.

Mi hermano se puso su máscara de goron y tomó vuelo para embestirme, yo alcancé a entonar la canción de las tormentas y el agua lo debilitó como a cualquier otro de esa especie. Me encargué de quitarle esa máscara, la de deku y la de sora, incitándolo a una batalla sin armas. Cada golpe que yo lanzaba lo absorbía con su escudo, y yo evitaba los suyos con mi guante izquierdo hasta que ambos quedaron inservibles.

Mi hermano, lejos de sus máscaras, con el escudo inutilizable y sin poder usar su espada, tomó su distancia, apuntó con su arco y tiró una flecha con gran velocidad. Ésta topó contra mi estomago con suficiente fuerza para matarme, pero esa flecha se encajó en mi ocarina (también quedó inútil) y se la arrojé, acerté en su brazo haciéndolo tirar el arco que después fui a quebrar.

Bien, no más armas ni escudos, la habilidad que teníamos en combate sería el factor determinante que designaría un vencedor. Vaya batalla, hubo golpes y patadas tan poderosas, era como una exhibición de combate con espadas sin filo.

Nuestras técnicas fueron ejecutadas con tal gracia que mostraba un gran espectáculo.

–Has mejorado, querido hermano –pronuncié sin dejar de atacar.

–Calla, sólo pelea.

–Calma, no es igual de divertido si imprimes tanta rabia al moverte.

–¿Qué?

–Durante un festival goron –comencé a explicar sin dejar se pelear–, cuatro de ellos, los mejores combatientes dan una demostración festejando la paz en su reino…

–Olvida los gorons, sólo pelea.

–Oye, ¿sabes que el comandante es Gannondorf?

–Eso es mentira, yo acabé con él hace mucho.

–¿Estás seguro de ello?

Se cuestionó y acerté un golpe en su rostro.

–¡Lo dijiste para distraerme! –se detuvo.

–¡Claro que no! Tú te distrajiste por torpe.

–¡¿Cómo que torpe?

–Eres un torpe que no puede mantener la gracia de una batalla.

–¿Que qué?

–Que res un torpe.

–¡Ven para acá! Vas a ver ahora…

Ésta fue la parte donde, como muchos hermanos, peleamos sin razón.

–¡Tú rompiste la silla!

–¡Tú te hacías en tu cama!

–¡Derramaba leche apropósito!

–¿Leche amarilla?

–Eres un pesado.

–Tú eres un bebé, un bebé torpe "derramador de leche amarilla".

–Vas a ver…

–¡Cállense! –gritó fastidiada Jazmín ya consciente– Ambos son unos inmaduros.

–¡Yo no soy inmaduro! –ambos gritamos y mi hermano la golpeó.

–¡Maldito Link! –gritó furiosa– ¿Qué crees que haces?

–Nadie me llama "inmaduro" –explicó y la noqueó.

Me acerqué a ella mirándola hacia abajo.

–¿Y yo le gustaba? –dije en tono de burla y ambos reímos.

–Tienes una rara suerte, hermano.

–Bueno, al menos es de mi especia, supe que tú le atraías a una sora.

–Sí, vaya experiencia. Pero yo amo a Zelda.

–Y Saria es la dueña de mi corazón.

–¿Sí? Me contó cuánto te extrañaba. ¿Ya fuiste a verla?

–Sí, desde finales del verano…

Continuamos hablando y nos tiramos en el campo mirando pasar las nubes –vaya cambio de contexto–, pasaban delicadamente cruzando el cielo de Hyrule que despedía el sol para dar paso a la noche.

–¿Sabes? No ha habido muchos con quien pelear.

–¿Y los que has enfrentado?

–Logré vencerlos ¿no?–reímos.

–Oye, hermano –dijo levantándose–, vamos por algo de leche.

–Sí, vamos.

Apenas nos dirigíamos a la ciudadela los reclutas se levantaron también. Pero se movían de forma muy inusual y sus ojos se tornaban morados. El cielo que mostraba una bella puesta de sol se nubló, era el mismo cielo de aquella tan lejana noche en que mi medallón tocó tierra mortal.

Un resplandor rojo cubrió a los reclutas, era magia antigua que ya no se practicaba de este lado de Hyrule.

Esta mezcla (realmente me dio asco), tomó la forma de una bestia tipo cerdo tan grande como la entrada a la ciudadela con enormes colmillos, piel aún más dura que mi espada e intenciones de matarnos.

–¿Listo, hermano?

–Ah.. he..hermano.. –dijo entrecortado –e..es…

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?

Cualquiera se hubiera traumatizado a estar tan cerca de un ser con un aura tan oscura y sofocante, mi hermano ya lo había enfrentado pero no era tan poderoso. Sólo pude deducir su identidad al ver en éste un pedazo de uniforme de recluta color negro y dorado en su colmillo derecho.

Toda sospecha acabo, esa criatura era Ganon. También mi antiguo comandante, que mediante algún tipo de magia negra, tomó los cuerpos de los reclutas (sigue sonándome repugnante) y sus habilidades, incluyendo a Jazmín y lo que le había entregado.

Saliendo del tema: en ese momento supe cómo fue creado mi medallón: los Sheikans, raza extinta de guerreros de Hyrule, fueron sacrificados para enfocar sus habilidades para formarlo. Y ahora Gannondorf hacía lo mismo con los reclutas.

En resumen: las vidas de los reclutas y el futuro de Hyrule estaban en juego. Un juego que teníamos que ganar yo y mi hermano; a mano limpia con sangre, sin protección, y sin poder utilizar magia…


	10. Capítulo 10

**Y llegamos al final de esta leyenda. Quiero aclarar que fue muy complicado escribir este capítulo.**

**últimas aclaraciones**

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió este final?**

Me pareció muy adecuado al tipo de vida que llevaba Chain (quizás no le agrade a todos).

**¿Qué pasó con Link?**

Ya no lo había mencionado porque contaba con que se encontraran y pudieran resolver sus diferencias.

**Sobre la relación de Saria y Chain...**

Fue un buen noviazgo. Sí, besos, abrazos... aunque durmieran juntos no se "portaban mal".

**Agradecimientos:** Al creador de The Leyend of Zelda Ocarina of time y Majoras Mask, a mi "equipo", a _Saria, _y un agradecimiento especial a mis primeros lectores **Princess Aaramath** y **The Withe Demon.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: No durará por siempre**_

No había hacia dónde escapar en ese momento, mi hermano y yo seguíamos débiles y adoloridos por la batalla anterior. Mi equipo había sido arrestado (de cualquier forma no estaban listos para una batalla así).

Volviendo al momento, esa bestia de repugnante olor quería mi medallón y yo no dejaría que lo consiguiera. Tomé aire y grité desenfrenadamente:

–¡Que empiece el juego!

Después abofeteé a mi hermano para que volviera en sí mismo.

–¡Link, atácalo! –exclamé.

–¿Ah? Ah, sí.

Sinceramente me causó risa ver cómo mi hermano atacaba: algo entorpecido por el dolor pero decidido a vencer; era ése mismo espíritu que invocó en hazañas dónde él defendió con su vida a su princesa. Aunque su princesa estaba a salvo en su castillo, y se podía cuidar muy bien sola.

–"Basta de pensar –pensé (redundante)–. Una idea no hará caer a esa bestia".

Con notable dificultad usé el brazo derecho como espada y ataqué a sus patas. Viendo más cerca vi que del cuello de Ganon colgaba un medallón con un signo como el del mío.

–¿Ya te diste cuenta? –me cuestionó una voz gruesa y atemorizante que provenía de la bestia.

–No debería extrañarme –respondí, tranquilo–. Este día me trae recuerdos.

–Así es, yo realicé el ritual para sacrificar a los Sheikans y encausar sus habilidades, poder y esencia dentro del medallón. Pero éste cayó lejos de mí, por derecho me pertenece.

–A ti sólo te pertenece una repugnante apariencia y un destino miserable, mi Lord.

–El poder de ése objeto es demasiado para un joven tan… simple; campesino talla madera de familia de insignificante linaje.

–Tú apariencia muestra el lugar de donde deberías estar; ¿tu nariz es de adorno o te gusta el olor a basura?

–Insolente –me tomó con su garra.

–Tu medallón falla: no es capaz de ignorar un comentario como ese.

–Los reclutas no se comparan con los Sheikas, aunque lo que le enseñaste a tu amiga Jazmín es útil. Y cuando tenga tu medallón seré invencible.

Ganon intentó quitarme el medallón con su otra garra, lo que se le dificultó mucho. Cuando logró sujetar la cadena, mi hermano, quién recuperó su espada, clavó ésta en la pata de la bestia, haciéndolo soltarme.

Al caer corté la cuerda que sujetaba el "medallón" de Gannondorf. Me golpeé contra el suelo y él recuperó su forma original (también volvieron a ser ellos mismos los reclutas).

El cielo seguía mal, mi hermano estaba tirado forzándose para respirar y lo peor: Gannondorf me había quitado mi medallón y ahora lo portaba.

–¡Es mío ahora! –anunció. Sentí que caería en ese momento, quedé en silencio.

–¡Suéltalo, maldito! –Gritó mi hermano, intentando quitarle el medallón. Fue golpeado e imposibilitado para continuar.

El poder de Gannondorf aumentaba a cada momento, además de los Sheikans, ese artefacto tenía mi esencia, cientos de técnicas, conocimientos y experiencia. Sentía cómo la vida escapaba por mis dedos y mi vista se nublaba.

–¿Es demasiado para ti, Chain? –pronunció sonriendo maléficamente.

–Claro.. q..que no..

–Sólo escúchate, apenas puedes hablar.

Realmente había sido despojado de mi poder, y aún más: mi vida estaba en pedazo de metal; mi espíritu, mi mente, mis sentimientos, mi alma estaban ahí…

–Y ahora estás vacío, pequeño –me interrumpió, él sabía bien lo que pasaba por mi mente– dependes de este objeto común…

Esa forma y tono al hablar fue impregnada por mí. Tanto dije de ese modo trastornando a quien se interpusiera en mi camino…

–Ellos sufrieron más que tú…

–¡Calla! –Lo interrumpí– Fueron simples palabras; lo que les dolió estaba dentro de ellos.

–Decírselos de manera más cruda no aligera la carga que deben llevar por ser así.

Ése comentario era… diferente.

–Mírate, ¿acaso te estás suavizando?

–No ¿Qué? –Se cuestionó– ¿Qué has hecho? No debería haber bondad en este artefacto.

–No es tan caótico después de todo.

Una bondad invadió su maligno ser. La clara lucha en su interior lo hizo entrar en pánico.

–¡La leyenda era falsa…! No, era correcta pero la interpreté mal… Esto no puede estar pasando… Necesito algo de leche. ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?

Desesperadamente se quitó el medallón y lo arrojó a mí.

–Tú, lo has contaminado. Ya no me sirve –lo arrojó hacia mí.

–No sabes usarlo.

–¡Esto es tu culpa! –Gritó furioso preparando un golpe–. Me la pagarás.

Un resplandor morado surgió en su puño, usé el medallón para atrapar su ataque. Éste se destruyó y la mano de Gannondorf comenzó a sangrar.

–Maldició… –no pudo acabar de maldecir, cayó muerto.

–Simplemente existen cosas que deben permanecer a sus dueños. No durarán por siempre, pero cuando una perece otra tomará su camino… –sentencié.

En eso se acercaron los reclutas a recoger el cadáver de su comandante y a asegurarse de que estaba bien. Un fuerte dolor me invadió el pecho…

**Dicen que antes de morir, puedes ver tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos, o al menos lo importante.**

_Puedo percibir muy bien una melodía. Es la que les enseñé a mi equipo. Denota un tono nostálgico como cuando la compuse junto con mi amada Saria. Ella está con ellos, soltando lágrimas de profunda tristeza. Ella sabe que la amo y que siempre será así, pero quisiera poder decírselo una vez más y; a mi equipo, que los aprecio._

_Mi hermano le ha dicho a mi padre lo que sucedió y llevan mi cuerpo a sepultar, son escoltados por los reclutas hacia el lugar donde mi cuerpo volverá a la tierra._

_Hay muchos soras aquí, a cada uno ayudé y gané su confianza y respeto._

_Percibo un aroma a flores: son las que solía llevar a mi amada: alcatraces; y que hoy me devuelve en un ramo._

_Alguien llevó mi espada de madera y mi ocarina destrozada al museo de la ciudadela, para que las futuras generaciones recuerden el arte de crear. Mi uniforme de recluta también será exhibido ahí, como signo de disciplina y lealtad a Hyrule._

_Sigo oyendo llanto. Dulce ironía: la mayoría quiso matarme. Claro, a ellos no les di motivos para hacer lo contrario._

_Siento que me cubren con tierra, ya he quedado fuera del juego._

_Espero que mi equipo recuerde la última orden que les di: cuando muera, hagan la fiesta más grande en toda la historia de Hyrule._

_Pero antes de que mi alma descanse con la esperanza de volver a ver a mi hermano, a mi padre y sobre todos, __a mi amada Saria, concluyo:_

"_La vida puede ser como un vaso con leche: deliciosa o agria. Hay que entender que todo tiene su tiempo." –palabras grabadas en la lápida que ahora poseo–._


End file.
